Enlightened Kingdom of Ra'Tagrass
The Enlightened Kingdom of Ra'Tagrass is the independent realm created in the planet of the same name during 2289, as High Duchess Hask'Endek declared herself queen of the Kingdom of Yadra, with the backing up of many important nobles and knights. After several failed attempts to reach a compromise between High Queen Hask'Endek and Empress Hask'Valgam I, the conflict escalated into what now is commonly known as the Yadrani civil war. The Unbidden threat knocked at the rebels door step in 2318. Ra'Tagrass, the capital and birthplace of the revolution was destroyed only shrieking cries being the last set of transmissions to come form the world. Ata'Virisch, the last rebel stronghold was lost in late 2318 marking the end of the Enlightened Kingdom. The Kingdom Ideology Unhappy with what they felt were weak and incompetent reforms by Empress Hask'Valgam I, the leaders of the new Enlightened Kingdom try to bring back the glory days of the Old Kingdom of Yadra. To do so, they focus on its previous military might, the end of any liberal reforms which might change the status quo of the cast-society of the Kingdom and the recovery of those territories lost at the hands of their people's foes. Despite their intentions, the Enlightened Kingdom of Ra'Tagrass still has not tried to challenge the might of any neighbouring kingdom. For now, the Empress is already a foe worthy of their full attention and only once she is deposed or dead will they be able to think about future expansion. Resources The planet of Ra'Tagrass, one of the few still remaining to the Kingdom of Yadra after their defeat at the hands of the Commonwealth, provides the new kingdom with a good number of resources, from minerals and food, to manpower and factories to build the sophisticated weapons so favoured by Karthemas knights. In fact, it was only once she knew she would have the full support of the nobles and population of the planet that the High Duchess agreed to declare herself queen. Due to the chaos of the civil war, and the lack of a proper fleet, trade is hard within and beyond the Enlightened Kingdom, with only a few smugglers and Yaanari corsairs trying to make business with the desperate merchants and traders of the new kingdom. While rich in many resources, Ra'Tagrass cannot hope to fulfill all the needs of the new kingdom's growing armies, or the queen's attempts to create a proper fleet. If it wants to survive, the Enlightened Kingdom will need to look outwards and bring new territories to its cause. Military One of the biggest strenghts of the Enlightened Kingdom resides on its high number of knights and trained soldiers, many of whom belong to families in opposition to the Empress or trying to flee from her wrath. Counts and important knights daily train more Banners to fight for their High Queen, using the experience of previous wars to make sure that, this time, they will emerge victorious. The fleet is one of the fields where the Enlightened Kingdom suffers the most. Aside from a few corvettes and merchant ships used to transport troops, the planet of Ra'Tagrass lacks the materials, facilities and trained workers to produce a fleet able to match and best that of the Empress, a factor which might turn the tide of the civil war at last. Diplomatic status The Enightened Kingdom is not recognized for now by any of the realms surrounding the old Kingdom of Yadra. Category:Kingdom of Yadra Category:Nations